Odium
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Bersama dengan rembulan, kau mencari kekuatan. Bersama dengan nama Kuruta, kau berucap janji paksa. Bersama dengan mata merah, kau akan memilah. Dan bersamanya dengan dendam, kau akan merajam.


**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi Senpai**

**.**

**Odium © Kiyui Tsukiyoshi**

**.**

**warning(s) : banyak keabalan dalam cerita ! adanya ooc-ness yang merajalela! adanya kelebayan kata dalam setiap lantunan kata. Tapi hey! bagaimanapun ini murni dari imajinasiku TANPA MEMPLAGIAT! karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengatai hasil karyaku sendiri :D hanya saja, ya mungkin... beberapa kata-kata di fic ini berasal dari kata-kata favorit saya dari beberapa fic yang indah :D**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

.

**Don't ****Read!**

**.**

**Silakan tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas**

**.**

**Jadi, Flame not allowed! I've warning you before!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merah.

Pandanganmupun memerah. Mengacuhkan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Membuat otak tak bergulat.

Merah.

Matamupun memerah. Membiarkan biru telah berubah merah. Membiarkan bahagia menjadi sedih. Membiarkan kalut memenuhi. Dalam segala pilu kau bergelih. Mencoba menahan cambuk kuat memelih.

Pada saat itu, sosok yang membuat pilu melangkah mendekat. Membuat hatimu menjerit, dalam kesedihan yang membelit.

Matanyapun menatap lekat matamu, mata yang mengintadiminasikan setiap pergerakkanmu. Ia tersenyum mengerikan. Keringatpun menetes dalam setiap permukaan. Air matapun membentuk tetesan. Detak jantungpun memicu dengan kekerasan.

Dan pada saat itu, kau berlari meninggalkan tempat. Membiarkan luka mengukir paksa yang terumpat. Mengacuhkan tubuh yang telah berwarna merah. Dan saat itu, laba-laba membiarkanmu pergi dalam sunggingan senyum malaikat maut. Laba-laba yang telah merenggut milikmu.

Merenggut keluarga dan juga sukumu. Merenggut hanya karena kelangkahan mata sukumu.

Kau terus berlari, mengacuhkan segala lelah yang menghantui. Bersamaan dengan itu, tetesan langitpun menangisi keadaanmu.

Kau biarkan hujan menghapus air matamu. Kau biarkan air suci menghapus darah di tubuhmu. Kau biarkan air hujan menghapus dukamu. Kau biarkan tetesan itu menjadi wakilmu. Kau biarkan berontakan air itu memenuhi gendangmu. Kau bahkan membiarkan, matamu yang kian memerah bagai darah.

Tak kau pedulikan suaramu yang sudah tak sanggup keluar karena parau, tak kau pedulikan bahagia yang tak memenuh. Tak kau pedulikan segala kesedihan dan kehilangan menyusuri segala ruangmu dengan paksa. Yang ada di depan matamu, hanyalah kekosongan.

Sekali lagi kaupun menangis.

Membiarkan hati meringis. Mengeluarkan segala isak berlengis. Menahan segala luka yang bengis.

Suara tangis memecah, membuat matamu kian memerah. Bersama dengan tetesan hujan kau bersumpah.

Selama laba-laba masih hidup, maka kau akan tetap hidup.

Selama laba-laba masih berbuat kejam, kau akan menerkam.

Dan selama dendam ini belum terbalas, kau akan terus membalas.

Saat itupun, kau mengucapkan janji dalam dirimu. Kau bahkan mengikrarkan diri menjadi kuat. Membiarkan air mata ini tak akan menetes. Membiarkan takut tak menguar. Dan... Membiarkan diri... Dipandang sebagai laki-laki. Walau kau tau, perempuan lemah sepertimu tak akan bisa bergeming. Maka, kau bersumpah akan menjadi laki-laki.

Kaupun menarik helai-helai lembut rambutmu. Dan pisau yang berada di kantungpun memotong setiap helaimu. Bersama dengan helai yang berjatuhan, kau mendapat kekuatan.

Bersama dengan rembulan, kau mencari kekuatan.

Bersama dengan nama Kuruta, kau berucap janji paksa.

Bersama dengan mata merah, kau akan memilah.

Dan bersamanya dengan dendam, kau akan merajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Ya! Ini menjadi fic ketiga yang kupublish hari ini! XD Sepertinya aku orang pertama yang mencoba dengan nekat penggambaran Kurapika waktu Laba-laba menyerang ya? XD Dan hey! Lihatlah... Betapa pendeknya kisah ini menandakan otakku yang mulai tak bergerak ._. beberapa hari ini aku sakit, dan entah mengapa karena sakit itu, aku jadi melankolis gitu deh... Apa mungkin aku harus sakit dulu baru bisa melankolis kali ya? :S (plakk) Ya sekali lagi aku bilang, seabal-abalnya cerita ini, aku tidak akan menghina karyaku sendiri... Selama itu MURNI hasil karyaku :D hehehe

Review? :3


End file.
